


Pythagoras's New Theory

by raskin



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Logic, M/M, Pining, Temporal Paradox, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raskin/pseuds/raskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras is pretty smart, but he's got it all wrong this time.  </p><p>Jason has something important on his mind all right.  Like how to get them out of the friend zone.  Like how it would be to sit on the steps of the temple and watch the sun set, holding hands.  </p><p>What Jason was thinking about has nothing to do with the Time Travel Paradox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pythagoras's New Theory

Jason knew he should just leave, but he couldn’t quite make it out the door. He lingered way too long over his breakfast of porridge and dried fruit, and watched Pythagoras work.

When Jason got out of bed that morning, Py was already at it, sitting there at the table, bent over his diagrams and numbers and calculations. For long stretches he sat immobile, concentrating. Every once in a while he would pick up the stylus, scribble furiously, groan and run his fingers through his hair, then go back to staring at the parchment in silence. To Jason, it was fascinating. _Py_ was fascinating.

It was his neck, that long stretch of milky white skin below the golden curls, that held Jason’s interest. He imagined himself exploring it first with his fingertips, stroking lightly down the spine to the edge of the tunic. Pythagoras would tremble, and his breathing would become shallow, but he wouldn’t pull away. No, he would drop his head farther forward, inviting Jason to explore now with his lips…

“You’re watching me.”

Jason jerked upright, pulled from his fantasy. “Uhm….”

“You’ve got something on your mind.”

“Errrr…”

“I think I know what it is, and I want you to know that I understand,” Pythagoras said, still facing his parchment. “I’ve been thinking about it, too.”

Jason could feel his cheeks start to burn. Had he given himself away? He’d tried so hard to hide it.

“Yes, I’ve given it a lot of thought, ever since you landed here.” He turned in his chair and looked at Jason.

Landed here in Atlantis, landed right on top of Pythagoras after he saved his life. He could still remember the feel of that slim body under his. And Py remembered it, too. Could it be that he wanted to be in that position again, but without clothes? On the bed? Was it possible?

Their eyes locked, Jason’s no doubt full of yearning. And Pythagoras’s, well, they seemed full of concern.

“And, the way you look at me,” Py was saying, “I can see that you are consumed by it.”

Jason gulped. They were really talking about this? Did that mean it might actually happen?

“And I just want you to know that it’s not going to happen.”

 _Not going to happen…_ Man, had he ever got it wrong! Jason’s mouth went dry, and his heart dropped into his gut. Which is where Py, still watching him, landed the next blow. 

“Don’t even think about it, Jason.”

So when all he had left was the fantasy, the dream, of them being together someday, Py took that away, too.

“I… Yes, that’s… I see.” Jason turned and carefully put his bowl down on the ledge. He gripped the wood, his knuckles turning white. It was no big deal, he said to himself. Better to know now… He could handle this. Right? 

Fuck, who was he kidding. He was head over heels in love with the guy. He lusted after Py’s body. He respected his mind. Not to mention that Py was the best friend he’d ever had. Plus, of course, he was beautiful and kind and smelled good and – 

“Nothing you do will make a difference.”

Well, that does it, then. He felt the skin of his face tighten until it hurt. “I should go.” Go out, find Hercules and get drunk with him. Find some work, hard physical labor that would wear him out so that he would collapse in bed the minute he returned. He could avoid facing Py that way. Or maybe he should leave for good, find another home. He felt a lump in his throat at the thought of living without Py in his life, but…

“Don’t go! We need to talk about this.”

Talk about it? That was the last thing Jason wanted to do. He staggered back to his bed and plunked down. He leaned down to retrieve his sandals from underneath it, but somehow ended up with his face in his hands. 

Then he felt a weight settle next to him on the edge of the bed, and a thigh press against his. A hand took his and pulled it away from his face. “Jason, what’s wrong?”

What’s wrong? What’s wrong? Py had just torn his heart out, and now was asking why he was upset?

“I thought you would be reassured…”

Oh.

That didn’t make sense.

“You have nothing to worry about.”

Definitely not making sense.

“I think I’ve worked it out. And no matter what you do, you are not going cause history to be rewritten.” 

Jason slowly sat upright, slowly turned to face Pythagoras, who smiled tentatively. He couldn’t return the smile, and was sure his confusion showed in his face. “Uh… what?” 

“Yes, well, we could consult the Oracle, of course, if hearing it from her would make you feel better. I’ve been working it out with logic, though, and am sure that there is nothing to fear. This temporal paradox, as I've come to call it, is really nothing more than a thought exercise. I firmly believe that it will not have the consequences you're so obviously afraid of.”

Jason could only stare blankly. It was not registering, this subject that had been on Py’s mind.

“Yes, you’ve experienced the future, and yes, you bring that knowledge here to the past, so, yes, it’s reasonable for you to fear that you might say or do something that will have an impact on events that will change that very future you’ve seen.” Pythagoras paused, but if he was giving Jason a chance to respond, it would be a long wait.

What was Py going on about? Nothing like this had ever crossed Jason’s mind. In fact, he had no clue what this problem, this paradox, was. He missed a lot of what was being said, still trying to make the mental transition from getting his heart broken to rewriting the future.

Pythagoras went on talking, using terms like timelines and alternate universes and principles and horizons. When he started talking about grandfathers, Jason broke in.

“Wait, Py… I really don’t understand…”

“No, it’s a lot to take in all at once, and I’m sure I’m not explaining it clearly. I should have worked on my theories more before dumping them on you like this.” Py’s brow furrowed. “It's those damned triangles, isn't it. You're worried that you're going to let something slip about them, and then I will be thrown off discovering how they truly work.”

Jason just shook his head, his jaw slack. 

“The point is, my dear friend,” Pythagoras said gently, “you have nothing to fear.” He put an arm around Jason’s shoulders and pulled him in tight. And, if Jason wasn’t imagining it, kissed the top of his head. “You don’t have to leave, you don’t have to guard your words or actions. We were destined to meet, for what end I don’t know. But think of this: maybe you were supposed to let me know that I will ultimately be successful, and therefore get me to keep going on it when I get discouraged and feel like giving up. And you've already done that. So,... Just please don't worry about it anymore, OK?”

Jason couldn't help it; he started laughing. It was crazy. Absurd. And wonderful. Pythagoras might be completely on the wrong track, but at least he wasn't telling Jason to get lost.

Pythagoras, too, began laughing. "Have I made you feel better, then?"

"You have no idea." 


End file.
